All These Shining Lights
by MayaWulfe
Summary: Princess Celestia has fallen victim to an unknown illness, and she has one final test for Twilight Sparkle: to bring Sunset Shimmer home. And who better to get Sunset back on her hooves than Twilight's new student, Starlight Glimmer?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Sparkle trotted through the halls of the Canterlot Castle, her purple hooves softly clopping against the marble floors. The purple alicorn always loved a visit to the castle, for this castle she loved the most. Sure, her own was beautiful and majestic, but this one held so many fond memories of her time living here with former mentor, Princess Celestia, back when she was growing up and before she let friendship into her heart. And of course, this castle was involved with many of Twilight's earliest adventures with her Ponyville friends.

She was reminded of this as she slowed her trot to a walk, as he passed by the stained glass windows in the Main Hall. Each was a reminder of a step of her journey. From defeating Nightmare Moon to becoming a Princess, she accomplished it all with her friends by her side.

The two newest stained glass windows showed her friends using the Rainbow Power to defeat Tirek, and the reformation of Starlight Glimmer. Twilight smiled, sitting on her haunches and admiring the windows as the morning sunlight passed through them and bathed her, glad that her adventures were far from over even though she was royalty now. And she'd gained herself a student so early in her princesshood, which she was sure made Celestia proud.

 _Celestia, Celestia... oh!_ Twilight was reminded of why she was here in the first place. She wanted to visit Princess Celestia and let her know how her teachings with Starlight were going. She moved on from the Main Hall to the throne room. She looked around, but the Princess wasn't anywhere in sight.

 _Huh... I guess I should have had Spike send a letter telling her I was coming..._ She scolded herself for her lack of planning. She was usually so good at that.

"Princess Twilight." Came a sudden voice from behind her.

"AH!" Twilight jumped with a shriek, her wings becoming rigid from shock, as she turned on her hooves to be face-to-face with the Princess of the Night. "O-O-Oh, Princess Luna! You startled me. Nice to see you!"

"Likewise," Luna said with a slight, weak smirk. She looked very tired. "I did not mean to frighten you, but I suppose I have a knack for such things."

"In the best possible way, Luna." Twilight assured with a friendly smile. "So... what are you doing up and about in the morning? Don't you usually rest this time of day so you can do your work at night?"

"Yes, usually..." Luna frowned, looking away. "I've been a bit occupied with my sister. She's been feeling... unwell." Her formal voice was laced with an unsettling sadness, which made Twilight uncomfortable.

"Oh no... is she sick?" Twilight asked, worried.

"Yes, I believe so... but I do not know what is ailing her. I may need to call in a doctor, but she wouldn't let me. She actually said she wanted to see you, Twilight."

"Me?" Twilight looked confused. She wasn't a doctor, so how could she help? "Well... can I see her?"

"Of course. Follow me." Luna turned and started walking out of the throne room. "She seemed to have something else bothering her, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask." Twilight noticed her steps were slow and had a weary sadness to them, making Twilight sad herself. She then noticed Luna's horn begin to glow a light blue. "Since I am not sure what is wrong, I will be using a health bubble to prevent any bacteria or viruses from spreading..." A translucent dome of magic began to surround them as they approached a room.

 _That's odd_... Twilight thought. _I don't remember Celestia's quarters being in this wing of the castle..._ But Twilight shrugged it off when she noticed the cutie mark in the shape of a sun on the door. _I guess she wanted a change of scenery._

Luna pushed open the door slowly. Twilight was sure she wouldn't like what she was about to see.

The white alicorn princess lay on a bed that was... a bit small for her, it seemed, since her hooves stuck out a ways past the foot of the bed. The bed also had a sun cutie mark on it, the same as on the door... but now that Twilight looked at it, it looked different from Celestia's sun cutie mark.

Celestia's normally beautiful, flowing mane was limp, motionless, and mangled, and devoid of color. It made Twilight almost angry to see such a majestic and powerful alicorn so weak. It wasn't fair.

"Celestia!" Twilight shouted, wanting to run to her, but the dome prevented it.

"Patience, young Twilight." Luna said, taking steps toward the fallen princess. "Please keep your voice down..."

"Sorry..." Twilight said, now beside her former mentor. "Celestia...?"

Princess Celestia opened her eyes slightly, turning her head towards the purple alicorn. "Twilight..." A very weak smile showed on her muzzle. Dots of sweat speckled her coat, especially on her face. "I'm glad you're here..."

Twilight furrowed her eyebrows in sadness and worry. "Princess... what happened to you...?"

"I... I am ill... I fear I won't be able to resume my duties. Luna had to raise the sun for me this morning..."

Twilight shook her head. "No, Princess, you'll get better... you'll be fine, in a day or two."

"... One would hope..." Celestia inhaled raspily, gazing at her former student. "I refused a doctor so I could see you."

"Why... Why would you do that?"

"Because... a doctor might have me isolated while he does his treatments. Who knows how... who knows how long that would take? No... this can't wait."

"What can't wait, Celestia?" She bit her lower lip, placing her hoof against the barrier of the health bubble.

"In case... In case I do not make the journey back into health-"

"You will, Celestia! Don't say that!" Twilight said in a desperate voice, her eyes tearing up.

"Twilight!" Celestia scolded, and she winced, for raising her voice caused her pain. "Twilight, let me finish. I have unfinished business, and I will not pass peacefully without it being done. Even if I do make it... this has been put off long enough."

Twilight gulped, tears beginning to slowly stream down her face. "A-Alright... please, tell me..."

The elder alicorn began to stir in the bed, and she pulled out a photograph from underneath the pillow. She handed the picture to Twilight.

As Twilight examined the photo, her eyes grew wide with understanding. "Sunset!" The picture showed a bright yellow unicorn filly hugging Celestia's leg as she giggled happily.

"That picture captured one of the fondest memories I have of Sunset Shimmer, before she stopped her studies and pursued her own path." She sat up in the bed with some effort. "... I want to see her."

"O-Oh..." Twilight blinked, looking at Celestia and then down again at the photograph. "Are you sure?"

"I am." Princess Celestia said with a nod. "I need you to contact her as soon as possible. I'll let Luna call in a doctor now. That gives you a few days to get her to return to Equestria and get her back on her hooves. I will send a letter when I am permitted a hospital visit."

"Okay... I won't let you down." Twilight leaned her forehead against the barrier of the health bubble, letting more tears fall. She couldn't help it.

"I know you won't." Celestia smiled weakly, but warmly, before leaning her own forehead against the barrier as well, getting as close to Twilight as she possibly could."Thank you, Twilight." She placed her hoof where Twilight's was.

The two stayed like that for a few moments, before Celestia slowly leaned back down onto the bed. "Goodbye for now, Twilight."

"Goodbye..." Twilight whispered, stepping back and sharing a sad glance with Luna. They both turned to leave Celestia to rest. When Luna used her magic to shut the door, Twilight took one last look at the cutie mark on the door. It was Sunset Shimmer's... now she recognized it for sure. That was Sunset Shimmer's old room, from when she was Celestia's student. Twilight was surprised she had never explored it before during her time in the castle.

The magic bubble around the two alicorns disintegrated. "Well," Luna said solemnly. "I must go and get the finest doctor in Canterlot. Good luck, Twilight Sparkle." The princess of the night pushed open a castle window, flying out.

"You too..." Twilight said softly, but Luna was already gone. She herself was devastated that Princess Celestia had fallen ill, but she could only imagine how awful it was for her sister...

Twilight spread her wings, flying out the window as well, but directing herself south towards Ponyville, with some effort. Her flying was still imperfect, but much improved thanks to Rainbow Dash's frequent lessons.

Twilight soared smoothly, casting her shadow over the rooftops of the Canterlot buildings as she passed by. _It's such a beautiful day_ , Twilight noted as she observed the sunlit landscape of Equestria, from the mountains to the rivers. It was such a clear day that from this height, she could even somewhat make out the distant cities on the horizon.

It was a beautiful day, yes it was, but it sure didn't feel beautiful to Twilight. She only hoped that this task Celestia gave her wouldn't be her last.


	2. Chapter 2

Starlight Glimmer sighed softly, leaning her cheek against her hoof. "Your move."

"Alright!" Spike picked up a chess piece off the board, and tapped his chin, before smashing it into one of hers. "Checkmate!"

The lilac unicorn bit her lower lip, wondering if she should say anything, but she opted out. "...Why don't we play something else? Or you know... do something useful?"

The young dragon shrugged. "I guess board games aren't your thing. But that's cool. You'll find something you like to do that isn't... enslaving entire towns to your philosophy and making them give up their cutie marks. ...And messing with the space-time continuum and dooming the fate of Equestria."

Starlight groaned, getting onto her hooves and walking slowly out of her room in Twilight's castle.

"S-Sorry!" Spike exclaimed, shooting to his feet. "It's just kind of hard to forget..."

"It's fine. I guess I deserve that sometimes. After all, Twilight left me off without any other punishment... so it's not that bad."

"Aww, Starlight, you don't have to look at it that way!" Spike caught up with the mare and rested a claw on her shoulder. "Just... look at it as a reminder of how far you've come since then."

"And how far exactly have I come? I mean, I made up with Sunburst and helped fix the Crystal Heart, yeah, but I haven't done anything to really... prove myself yet." Starlight sighed again, smoothing her hoof against the back of Princess Twilight's throne.

"You'll get your time to shine, Starlight." Spike reassured, hopping into his little throne beside Twilight's.

"I hope you're right, Spike." Starlight sat down in the space in between Spike's throne and Rainbow Dash's. Her ears twitched, hearing the castle doors open. "Twilight?"

The purple alicorn flew in and landed, a bit clumsily. "Hello..." She said, unable to contain her sadness.

"What's the matter, Twilight?" Her dragon assistant asked, running up to her.

Twilight payed Spike no mind, not even glancing at him. "Princess Celestia is sick..."

"Oh no..." Spike whimpered. "That's awful..."

Starlight looked down, not sure what to say. It really was awful.

Twilight inhaled deeply and slowly, trying to keep herself from getting too emotional. She had a task at hoof, one final test to pass. "Spike, would you fetch me the magic journal, the one that I use to contact Sunset Shimmer and my friends at Canterlot High?"

"Yes ma'am!" Spike saluted and ran off into another room.

Starlight looked up at Twilight with a frown. "Who's Sunset?"

The Princess of Friendship looked a bit confused. "I'm sorry? I thought I told you about her."

"Er... no." Starlight chuckled lightly. "Not once."

"Oh... well, Sunset's one of my close friends, but she didn't always used to be... you see, she's actually a lot like you. Even more like you than Trixie, even. She was Celestia's student before I was, until she went through a portal to another world. She stole my Element of Harmony and took it there. Then my Canterlot High friends- who are basically just like my friends here- and I defeated her, and reformed her. Since then she's helped defend that world against threats and she's been trying to understand the magic there."

"Wow..." Starlight smiled a little, interested in all this Sunset had accomplished since her reformation. Certainly a lot more than Starlight, it seemed. "She sounds nice but... not really like me."

Twilight thought on this. "Well, you two certainly had different motives, but all in all, you two are basically the same pony."

"Starlight Glimmer... Sunset Shimmer... well, our names are similar." Starlight noted. "And she's reformed. So... maybe."

Twilight shrugged. "I guess you'd have to meet her to see what I mean. Which you will, very soon."

"I will?" Starlight frowned in confusion. "She's coming to Ponyville?"

"More like coming back to Equestria." Twilight said, as Spike brought her the book she needed.

"Sooo... when you say she's in another _world_... you're not kidding?" Starlight blinked.

"Nope. And that's not the craziest part either. Everypony... I mean, everybody there walks on two legs."

"Like Spike..?"

"Not... Not quite." Twilight giggled softly, levitating a quill towards her. "They call themselves humans. They have no magic, but they do have plenty of interesting technology at their disposal." She began to write.

"Wow... that's... cool?" Starlight grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's a little weird."

"Not to mention the portal transformed _you_ into a human too. And me into a dog!" Spike added.

"That _is_ weird..." Starlight said. "I can see why you don't talk about it a lot."

"Well... It's kind of become a force of habit to keep the portal a secret. It's safe here, kept out of the way. But I guess you're ready to know about it, considering."

"The portal's _here_? Where? Is it in that one room that's closed off?"

"Yes." Twilight continued scribbling her letter to Sunset.

"Wow... and Sunset's going to get that... how?"

The alicorn sighed with a smile. "She has a magic journal of her own. These two are connected. When I write on a page, it appears in her journal in the human world, and vice versa."

Starlight nodded, giving the questions a rest for now. She was sure that she could get more information out of Sunset later. If they became friends, that is. She hoped so. With Trixie always on tour with her magic show, and Discord not really being in her league... she hadn't hung out with anypony she could really relate to in a while.

"Done!" Twilight said, scribbling her name at the end of her letter, before teleporting the quill away with her magic and shutting the book. "We'll wait for a response. She usually replies pretty quickly."

Her student nodded again, tracing circles on the castle floor with her hoof. "What do we do until then?"

"I think we should wait near the portal, in case she comes right through." Twilight stood, gesturing for Starlight to follow her down the hall, carrying the book with her. "She'll need help getting back on her hooves. It's been many, many moons since she's been in Equestria for _real_. The last time she was here was when she stole my crown."

"Oh wow... Why do you think she hasn't returned? She originated from Equestria, right?"

"Well... I think it's partially because she made friends there, friends she can't say she has here yet. And maybe some of it has to do with how guilty she feels about leaving her studies with Celestia to do... bad things. She's told me how terrible she feels all the time in her letters..." Twilight unlocked the closed door with her magic, revealing a room with a giant mirror as it's centerpiece.

"Oooh..." Starlight marveled, sitting on her haunches and looking up at the mirror. "So... even after she proved herself to her friends, and helped defeat those threats... she still feels guilty?"

"Well... yeah. She's probably going to carry that guilt for a long time... but she's changed for the better with her friends at her side, and that's all she needs to recover." Twilight sat beside Starlight.

 _Hmm_ , Starlight thought. _Maybe Sunset really_ is _a lot like me_. She felt herself growing a bit more excited.

Twilight smiled warmly at Starlight, though sadness still showed in her eyes. "I think you two will get along fine. Which is why I'm taking this opportunity to assign you your next lesson."

"Of course," Starlight said.

"We have a few days... So in these next few days, I'd like you to make friends with Sunset, and do your best to help make her feel welcome. She needs all the friends she could get here."

"I'll do my best."

"Spiiiiike!" Twilight called, and the dragon was there within seconds.

"Yes?" Spike asked.

"Could you go out and contact my friends? They haven't met Sunset yet.. and now that I think about it, one of Pinkie's parties might be useful to help welcome her back."

"On it!" Spike raced out of the room.

Twilight sighed softly once more. She hoped this would help get her mind off things. After all, it wasn't every day she got to have all her friends in one place. She placed a hoof on the magical journal, and looked up at the portal, wondering what adventures Sunset and her Canterlot High friends were having.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset Shimmer walked slowly down the street, alone, only hearing her boots clonking quietly against the pavement and the occasional car whizzing by. She pulled her leather jacket tighter around herself, for it was chilly today, and the wind was blowing. Sure, she could be spending the night at someone's house, but she couldn't impose. Not every night, anyway. She had to make sure none of her friends watched her leave the school building; she didn't want them to follow her and see her like this.

She walked until she got to a space in between two brick buildings. She looked left and right, and slipped into the space. She breathed out a small sigh of relief. At least the buildings blocked out the wind.

Sunset pulled off her backpack, laying it on the ground, looking disdainfully at the mess of newspapers laying about crumpled and blown open. She'd have to make her bed... again. She groaned and picked up the newspapers, smoothing them back out and folding them, stacking them up and laying them down.

She sat down on the newspapers, which didn't provide the best cushioning, but kept her from having to sit directly on the concrete. Off came her leather jacket, and it lay over her; her blanket. She leaned back, folding her arms behind her head. Red and yellow strands of hair fell in front of her eyes, but she made no move to push them away.

Sometimes she wished it was easier to get a job around here, but in this small town, everyone knew what she did. All of her applications, she figured, were never looked at again. It was just as well. She only wished she had a few snacks at hand, maybe a drink. It was the weekend, so she wouldn't be fed school lunches... so she'd have to figure something out.

"Sunset?!" came a voice as a figure walked into Sunset's living space.

"Applejack!" Sunset sat up, her leather jacket falling off her torso. "Agh... What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask _you_ the same thing. For a second, I thought you were comin' in here to do _drugs_ or somethin'. This is a lot worse." The country girl said, getting down on one knee, getting eye-to-eye with Sunset. "You can't tell me this is where ya live, sugar cube..."

"..." Sunset sighed, pulling the leather jacket back over herself, looking down and away. "I didn't want you or the other girls finding out..."

"I said you were always welcome to spend the night at the farm whenever you wanted, didn't I? And didn't Pinkie say you could sleep over at her house? And Rarity's? And Fluttershy's? Rainbow Dash...?What about Twi?"

"Look, Applejack," Sunset held up a hand. "I really appreciate it a lot, but... I can't just keep spending the night _every night._ "

"Sure ya can." Applejack smiled at Sunset. "I think I can speak for all of us when I say, our doors are always open for ya to Shimmer on in."

Sunset giggled quietly at that. "Heh... thanks." Smirking softly, she sat back up, and slid her leather jacket back on _._

"C'mon, let's get you home." Applejack offered her hand.

Sunset nodded, reaching out... but suddenly, something made a vibrating noise in her backpack. Sunset blinked, holding up a finger. "Hold that thought..." She reached into her backpack and pulled out her magic journal. "It must be Twilight!" She opened to the freshly-written on page, reading it through.

 _Dear Sunset,_

 _Hello! Are you doing well? To be honest, things aren't going too great here right now... we could really use your help. It's not a world-takeover or anything, I promise. It'd be easier to explain in person. How would you like to come back to Equestria for a visit? I miss you, and I also have somepony I'd like you to meet. It's really kind of important, so... if you'd consider it, I'd be eternally grateful._

 _Your friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle._

"What'd she say?" Applejack asked, scratching her head. "You look a little worried."

Sunset cleared her throat, but her voice cracked a bit. "I think Twilight wants me to come back to Equestria... for a visit."

"Oh..." Applejack said, taking off her cowgirl hat, looking down at it. "Well... I think you should go. I mean... you _did_ come from that place."

"Are you sure?" Sunset looked up at Applejack. "You're not mad?"

"Course not, sugar cube. I promise." Applejack grinned. "Just... If you decide to stay there, pay us a visit every once in a while?"

Sunset shook her head. "I don't think I'll stay. I'm not exactly loved there... But... Twilight needs me. Here." Sunset handed Applejack the journal. "Could you hold onto this? I'll probably write you."

"All right, Sunny." Applejack slid the book into her own bag. "Do ya want me to accompany you? To the portal, I mean?"

Sunset held her hand up again. "No, I'm alright. Just... could you tell the others I'm gone?"

Applejack nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Thanks..." Sunset stood, putting her backpack on over her jacket. The two of them walked out onto the street.

"Good luck to ya, Sunset." Applejack pulled Sunset into a warm hug.

"I'll be back soon." Sunset said, hugging back. "Bye."

"See ya." Applejack pulled away, putting her hat back on and tipping it to Sunset, before walking in the opposite direction, headed to her farm.

Sunset took her time walking to the portal. She was extremely anxious. Sure, she'd proven herself to this world she'd changed. She helped fight off sirens during the Battle of the Bands and defended the school against Midnight Sparkle at the Friendship Games. But for all she knew, she was still hated in Equestria. Sunset only hoped Twilight's Ponyville friends would like her.

She tried to calm her nerves as she arrived on school grounds and approached the Wondercolts statue. If they were anything like her friends here, she was sure they'd hit it off. She looked at her reflection in the stone of the statue, which had been polished during its repair after Midnight Sparkle nearly destroyed it. She had noticed this many a time before, but her colors seemed to be... fading. They used to be so vibrant, but they were slowly becoming dull. Which didn't look that bad, really. It helped her fit in more with everyone else. But... she couldn't help but wonder if there was something magical to do with it. Maybe it was because she'd been away from Equestria for so long.

Maybe it was because she'd been away from Celestia for so long.

She sighed sadly, touching the portal, and watching her fingers start to pass through. She took a deep breath, and took a step inside.

And if anyone had been watching, they would have seen Sunset Shimmer disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight paced continuously back and forth in front of the mirror. "Why hasn't she shown up yet? It's already almost six o' clock!"

A white unicorn approached Twilight, gesturing with her hoof to get Twilight's attention. "I'm sure she just got held up, darling."

A pale-yellow pegasus flew slowly towards them. "Rarity's right," Fluttershy said in her soft, hushed voice. "If you told her it was important, I'm sure she's not purposely trying to put it off."

"I guess you're right..." Twilight sighed. "I'm sure everything is fine...!" Her eye twitched a bit.

"Everything WILL be fine when I can get the rest of these party decorations up!" Pinkie Pie shouted in desperation, bouncing up high to stick streamers on the wall. "It's just so short notice!"

"Why didn't you just use your _party cannon_ , Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash said, as she leaned up against the wall and rolled her magenta eyes. "It would have decorated everything in like, less than ten seconds flat."

"Well, I just _reeeeeaaaally_ wanted this party to be super special! After all, we're going to make a new friend today, so her first party needs to have lots and lots of Pinkie care put into it!" The pink mare grinned.

"That's awful sweet of ya, Pinkie." Applejack said. "Anyway, Twilight, ya got nothin to fret about. Sunset's comin' and she'll have a great time, I'm sure of it."

Twilight nodded with a nervous smile, sitting down by the refreshments table Pinkie had set up, and using her magic to lift a punch glass to her lips.

Starlight was across the room away from most of the group, sitting by Spike and chatting with him. She wasn't really paying attention to everything that was going on in the room. It was pretty chaotic, and she would be relieved when she could get some peace and quiet.

Suddenly, a loud poofing noise interrupted all their conversations, and a figure emerged out of nowhere. A very, very tall figure. Starlight looked up and gulped.

"Discord?!" Rarity squealed. "What in Celestia's name are you doing here?"

Twilight spit out her punch in surprise. "Gah!"

"Oh, haha! Didn't Fluttershy tell you?" The draconequus smirked mischievously, slivering over to Fluttershy and wrapping his lion paw around her. "She invited me to your little party. Who are we welcoming again? Sunshit Shimmer?" He chuckled darkly to himself.

"Discord! Such language!" Fluttershy shook her head. "I am very disappointed."

"It's _Sunset_ Shimmer." Twilight rubbed her forehead with her hoof. "And we need to welcome her _politely_ so she can get back on her hooves. Without a hitch."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist! And yes, yes, I know. _No chaos_. Fluttershy made it very clear in her letter." Discord winked down at Fluttershy, letting her go. "You all insult me. I can control myself." He transformed himself into a grey stallion with a dark mane. "Just look at how well I blend in."

Twilight smiled softly, rolling her eyes. He could be pretty funny sometimes. "Well, just be careful Disco-" Twilight's voice caught in her throat, as she heard the sound of magic bending and warping behind her. She turned. The mirror was shimmering brilliantly, the surface rippling like water. All eyes were now on the portal, and everything was quiet.

After a few moments, a golden unicorn stepped out, wobbling on her hind legs, swaying about as she tried to regain her balance. She didn't stabilize herself until she was able to get down on all fours.

One of the first things Sunset could feel was the aching. Even though this was an entirely different anatomy than her human form, her joints were extremely sore. After she got her bearings, she smiled sheepishly at the group, taking a good look around. "Hey everyone..."

Starlight inhaled softly but sharply, seeing Sunset Shimmer for the first time. "Wow..."

"Sunset!" Twilight exclaimed, running up to Sunset for a hug.

Sunset smiled weakly, wrapping her arms around Twilight. "Heh... how are you?"

"Well, I could be better, but I'm glad you're here. We all are." Twilight stepped back.

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy came up to Sunset next.

"Howdy, Sunset! I would say we ought to introduce ourselves, but... I reckon you can figure it out." Applejack said as she crossed her hooves with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Sunset blinked, before shaking her head as if to clear it. "Sorry if I seem a little... overwhelmed. It's kind of a lot to take in, going through such a big change and seeing all these faces."

"It's cool!" Rainbow Dash flew in, looking down at Sunset. "...What's that?" She pointed her hoof to the bag on Sunset's back.

"It looks like some kind of saddle-bag," Rarity said. "Oddly shaped, but stylish nonetheless."

"It's a backpack." Sunset turned, looking to make sure. "That's weird... I thought only living beings and magical objects could pass through the portal." Her eyes wandered to the mirror, seeing her reflection. She hadn't seen herself as a pony in a while. She reached up a hoof to touch her own cheek. She also noticed the colors to her wavy mane and tail were bright once again.

"... How awkward." Discord muttered, flapping his miss-match wings and hovering above Sunset, casually pushing Rainbow to the side, earning him a glare from the cyan pegasus. Discord grabbed Sunset by the waist and spun her around, dragging her out onto the floor. "You really don't need be so shy. We have Fluttershy for that."

"Uh... Twilight, who's this?" Sunset said as she was dragged past her, confusion in her voice.

"That's Discord." The alicorn stated.

"Discord?! He's come back from stone?" Sunset bit her lip, panic rising within her.

"Don't worry, my little pony. I'm back but I'm back reformed. Just like you." Discord grinned, before snapping his fingers, making the lettering on a cake magically change from 'Welcome home, Sunset' to 'Former-Baddie Buddies', featuring a frosting drawing of Discord hugging Sunset, his beard blocking out her face. "You like?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy protested. "No chaos, remember?"

"Right-right-right. Apologies." He let go of Sunset, bowing before her playfully.

"Heh-heh..." Sunset chuckled nervously, taking a couple steps back. She didn't get it... was _Discord_ the one who Twilight talked about in her letter, who she wanted her to meet? "Thanks, Discord... Thank you, everypony. I really appreciate it."

Pinkie Pie coughed, and silence followed. "... It's way, way, _waaaaayyy_ too awkward in here. PARTY TIME, PONIES!" Pinkie slammed a record onto the DJ turntable and pressed play, and an upbeat party song began to pulse out the speakers. Pinkie then shut the door and shut off the lights, making the room dark, before switching on her club lights.

Immediately, everyone began to dance or at least bob their heads to the music. Sunset slowly smiled and joined in, swaying back and forth, somewhat clumsily, and tapping a hoof to the beat. This was all pretty overwhelming, sure, but who said overwhelming couldn't be fun?

The only one reluctant to join in was Starlight Glimmer. But did they really expect _her_ to dance? It seemed like a bit of a waste of time. She watched everypony, all of them dancing in groups. Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were the most extravagant of the dancers in the room, taking up a large portion of the floor with their moves in dance-contest fashion. Rarity, Fluttershy, Discord and Spike were having their own little dance party in another corner. And Twilight and Sunset did whatever their equivalent to dancing was. But here Starlight was, feeling like the whole ordeal was ridiculous. What happened to her having to befriend Sunset? She couldn't see how she could with all the loud music and bright lights everywhere.

Or... maybe this was part of her lesson. Was dancing a required thing on the metaphorical checklist to becoming friends with Sunset? Spike had told her once before that even the steps that seem pointless could make a difference. Considering this, Starlight decided she'd give it a shot.

She trotted over to Twilight and Sunset, calling for them. "Twilight! Sunset! Can I dance with you?"

"Huh? What?" Twilight shouted, still dancing. "Did you say something, Starlight?!"

"I said, can I dance with you guys?!" Starlight shouted louder.

Sunset's ear twitched, and she turned, facing Starlight. This was the first time she really noticed her. "Oh hi!"

"What?!" Starlight shouted, the club lights dancing across her face, revealing a frustrated look.

"WHAT?!" Twilight yelled, stopping her dancing.

"I said... ugh! Nevermind!" Starlight turned, walking back to her wall, her ears flattened against her head.

Sunset blinked. "Twilight, is she okay?"

"WHAT?!"

Sunset groaned, using her magic to create a soundproof bubble. "There." The thumping of music could still be heard, but it was now muffled. "I said, is she okay?"

"Starlight? I think she's okay. She was just probably frustrated we couldn't hear her. She's not exactly used to Pinkie's parties yet."

"Oh. Who is she, anyway?"

"She's my new pupil!" Twilight said proudly with a small smile. "She's the pony I wanted you to meet."

 _Pupil?_ Sunset felt something she hadn't felt since Twilight became the lead singer of The Rainbooms... a pang of jealousy. "She's your student? Wow..."

"Mmm-hmm! You know, you should go talk to her. It looks like she could use a friend."

"I don't know..."

"Trust me!" Twilight pushed Sunset forward with her wing, pushing her outside the bubble. "You might find out you have more in common than you'd think!"

Sunset looked over her shoulder, about to scream 'WHAT' again, since she didn't hear that last part, but she decided against it. She started to walk across the dance floor, but was violently bumped into by Rainbow Dash. "Sorry!" Sunset apologized hastily, squeezing past. Then Pinkie literally began bouncing off the walls, and bounced off the floor uncomfortably close to Sunset, making her freeze in her tracks. "S-Sorry!" She tried to speed up her pace to a trot, but tripped over Discord's tail, and fell over. "Gah! Sorry..." She groaned, rubbing her head.

Sunset looked up, seeing a hoof extending towards her. Sunset looked up, her eyes making out the hoof's owner to be Starlight. Sunset blinked, hesitating before taking Starlight's hoof, letting her help her up.

Starlight mouthed to Sunset, "Want to get out of here?"

Sunset thought about this for a second, and nodded, following the lilac mare out the door, happy to leave all the noise and chaos behind.


End file.
